


Haunted & Horny

by plague of insomnia (chiealeman)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don’t copy to another site, Halloween, Haunted Houses, Human Sebastian Michaelis, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiealeman/pseuds/plague%20of%20insomnia
Summary: Ciel discovers a few new kinks when Sebastian drags him to a haunted house attraction.





	Haunted & Horny

Eerie, distorted music accompanied each of their footsteps, disconcerting whispering, screeching and creaking sound effects surrounding them as if someone were following them. Ciel gripped Sebastian’s hand tightly even as he complained, “This is stupid.” He pointed to a rubber bat that suddenly dropped in front of them, bouncing. Artificial fog swirled around their ankles as they strolled through the haunted house attraction, past plastic skeletons and the glow of UV paint on the walls that made it appear as if creepy eyes were watching them. “It’s not even scary.”

Suddenly, a plywood coffin opened and a mannequin dressed and painted to appear like a corpse popped out, accompanied by a cackling and hissing sound effect. “Even if I were ten, I wouldn’t be afraid,” Ciel added.

“That’s because you have your big, buff boyfriend to protect you.”

Ciel snorted, rolling his eyes. In a mocking voice he said, “Oh, yes, Seb, please protect me from the styrofoam vampire,” he said as they passed a particularly dark area, filled with coffins and fake blood.

Sebastian suddenly stopped, pulling the smaller man close, groping his ass with large hands, forcing Ciel onto his tip toes, breath catching. “But it’s dark.” He leaned in and kissed Ciel, crushing their lips together, teeth clacking, tongues tangling.

Ciel felt himself harden as he melted into Sebastian, brain beginning to short out.

“You totally screamed,” a voice behind them said, cracking a little like the boy who spoke was going through puberty. 

“I did not,” a girl whined. 

Ciel pushed Sebastian away suddenly, wiping his mouth and trying to regulate his breathing, praying the dim lighting would hide the visible bulge in his skinny jeans. In a harsh whisper, he said, “We can’t do that here. There are kids.”

Ciel had barely finished speaking when said teenagers passed them, still squabbling, although the girl did yell when a hand appeared from one of the coffins, falling into the gangly boy’s embrace.

Sebastian grinned, his teeth standing out in the spooky lighting. He waited for the teens to pass, and then he leaned into Ciel’s ear and said, “Mey Rin works here and let me in on a little secret.” He took Ciel’s hand again and led him further along. “One,” he counted, bewildering Ciel. “Two.”

“Sebas—”

“Three.” Sebastian stopped, his smile devilish. “Past the third group of skeletons, right . . . here.” He glanced around as if to be sure they were alone before tugging Ciel into a gap he hadn’t even realized was there because of how the lighting was arranged to purposefully leave it shadowed. “Right here we’re hidden from view; no one who passes will see us,” he said as he pulled Ciel to him and nibbled his neck. “This space is supposed to be for a jump scare, but Mey told me it would be empty for this shift.” He bit harder at the junction of Ciel’s shoulder, near the base of his throat, and the smaller man turned to jelly.

Ciel fought to keep his eyes open, gripping Sebastian’s shirt to help remain standing as the taller man sucked a hickey on the spot Seb liked to refer to as Ciel’s brain’s “off switch.” “No fair,” he breathed, though he didn’t ask his boyfriend to stop.

Sebastian continued to kiss and suck and bite along Ciel’s shoulder and neck while he struggled to unbutton his boyfriend’s jeans.

Ciel gasped when Sebastian took his hard cock in hand and began stroking it gently, letting out an embarrassing squeal when a large thumb swept over the weeping head, the sound fortunately covered by a cackle sound effect at the right moment.

“Try to stay quiet,” Sebastian whispered in his ear as he shoved Ciel’s pants down enough he could begin to tease his hole.

Gasping, Ciel bit his lip to stifle sound. He wanted to protest—they were in public! Kids were wandering by only a couple feet away! But the truth was, he _ loved _ it, the thrill that they might get caught suddenly making his cock twitch.

He heard the smile in Sebastian’s voice as a lubed finger slipped inside Ciel, small hands digging into the taller man’s muscles. “You’re thinking about that cop, aren’t you. The big, buff blond. I saw you eyeing him when we passed earlier.”

Ciel grunted as Sebastian brushed his prostate, and he rutted reflexively into his boyfriend’s thigh. “Fuck you.”

Sebastian chuckled lowly as he slipped a second finger in and began scissoring Ciel’s hole. “No, I think I’ll fuck you.”

Ciel spread his legs partly to accommodate Sebastian’s large hand and partly to adjust his balance. A flush crept up his chest to his face as he overheard the voices of other patrons passing by and was reminded they were in public, and even with the background ambiance, it wouldn’t take much noise for them to be discovered. It didn’t help that Sebastian was fingering him in earnest now, thrusting in and out and prodding his prostate hard, making him grunt and gasp. “Seb . . . uhhh. Gonna come if you—”

He didn’t even let Ciel finish before he withdrew suddenly, leaving the smaller man feeling empty and cold and so fucking horny he squeezed the head of his cock a few times. “Need you,” he whispered.

Sebastian licked his lips, and his eyes seemed to glow as he pulled his own cock free, stroking the thick length a few times before rolling on a condom.

“You planned this,” Ciel realized, now that his brain was clearer; Sebastian had brought supplies. “Bastard.” 

“Brat.” Grinning, he used a packet of lube to coat his cock. “Step out of your pants.”

“What? Are you _ crazy _? Someone could catch us any second.”

“I want to look you in the eyes when I fuck your brains out.” 

Ciel growled, rolled his eyes, and managed to extract his feet from the chaos of his skinny jeans and high-heeled boots, which he wouldn’t have even fucking worn today if he’d realized Sebastian’s devious plans. “Happy?” He said, standing half naked in the middle of a fucking haunted house attraction, cock hard despite the chill air.

“I will be in a few seconds,” the bastard said, smile huge, looking satisfied.

Ciel could lie about how hot this all was, but his cock was honest. He didn’t have long to fake sulk, though, because Sebastian heaved him up as if he weighed nothing at all. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist as his boyfriend aligned his cock with Ciel’s gaping hole.

“Ready?”

Ciel nodded, and Sebastian shoved in, driving the air from Ciel’s lungs and making his eyes roll back. Ciel wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and began rolling his pelvis, meeting each one of Sebastian’s thrusts.

Sebastian held him securely, whispering in his ear, breath panting. “You love this, you little slut. You want to get caught. You want that blond cop to find us, to strip you and cuff you and fuck you until you scream.”

Ciel’s fingers tangled in Sebastian’s hair, pulling as he picked up his pace, cock sliding and slapping along Sebastian’s stomach.

Sebastian pistoned into him, continuing his dirty talk. “Or maybe you want to watch him fuck me? Muscles bulging, sweat dripping as he bends me over a table?”

Ciel groaned at the image, Sebastian fucking him while he was being fucked by that smoking hot cop, grateful his boyfriend silenced him with a searing kiss, sucking his tongue as if it were his cock and making his rhythm falter as he clenched, body tensing as he neared his peak without even touching himself.

“Kinky little shit,” Sebastian said on a breath when he separated, but his eyes were dark and he pounded into Ciel with a fury that suggested he was into this all just as much--the threat of being caught, the thought of having the beefy policeman join them. He shifted his hold on Ciel, hands hooked on the back of the smaller man’s shoulders, driving into him so hard that Ciel could do nothing but hold on and let his boyfriend fuck him, squeezing his cock every few thrusts. The way Sebastian growled when Ciel did that sent a jolt straight to his balls. “I fucking love you,” Sebastian gasped, attempting to kiss his boyfriend but failing, lips gliding past each other with each thrust.

Ciel pulled himself closer, desperate for Sebastian’s cock to push deeper inside him, his own twitching with every sound from passing patrons that slipped through the background sound effects from the nearby speaker. “Close,” he panted.

Sebastian shifted his hold again, cradling Ciel nearer so he could sink his teeth into his other shoulder, the patch of skin exposed by the collar of his sweater.

The jolt of pain made Ciel go stiff, clenching hard enough around Sebastian he whined, managing to cradle the head of his cock in his fist just in time as he came, filling his palm, every muscle in his torso tensing so much they hurt. For a few brief moments, everything seemed to stop: his body, his breathing, his brain. And then pleasure exploded, relaxing him so much Sebastian had to react quickly so he wouldn’t drop Ciel. “Fuck,” he said with a dopey smile, eyes struggling to stay open. “I love you.”

One of Sebastian’s hands cradled Ciel’s neck while the other arm supported his ass and back as he jackhammered into him, chasing his own release. Only a few seconds later, Sebastian groaned, stiffened, grunted, and then rocked against Ciel as he came, heaving and grinning, his movements slowing until he finally stopped, trembling from the adrenaline rush. “Fuck. Fuck, Ciel. Fuck.” He kissed him chastely, then leaned his head against Ciel’s forehead for a moment as he came down from his high. 

“You’re gonna have to fucking carry me out of here. I don’t think I can walk,” Ciel murmured; his legs felt like jelly. 

Sebastian laughed. Beads of sweat on his forehead caught what little light there was. “Still regret this?”

“Bastard,” Ciel said on a sigh, resting his head against Sebastian’s shoulder as he struggled to catch his breath. 

#

Ciel was a bit wobbly, and both their clothes were far more disheveled than they had been when they’d entered as they finally emerged from the haunted house over an hour after entering.

The blond cop, whose badge said _ BARD _, was waiting for them. “You two sure took your time,” he commented, leering at both of them, apparently taking in the state of their clothes, perhaps even smelling the stink of sex Ciel was convinced they had to be emanating right now.

Ciel’s face heated, but Sebastian was as unruffled as ever when he smiled and said, “We were really enjoying ourselves, officer.” Then he pulled a business card from his wallet and tucked it in the man’s shirt pocket. “You have a happy Halloween, now.” He winked at the cop and wrapped his arm around Ciel as he led him away.

Once they were a safe distance from Bard, Ciel said, “I can’t believe you gave him your number.”

Barely suppressing a smirk, Sebastian said, “Oh, that wasn’t my number; it was yours.”


End file.
